The Microchemistry Service provides Cancer Center researchers access to a comprehensive set of state-of-the-art tools, technologies, and expertise for allele typing, sequencing, gene expression, molecular biology, and protein chemistry applications. Supported by the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) since it was established in 1988, this is one of the most rapidly growing and highly demanded Services. The demand is evident upon review of usage, which has increased an average of 216 percent since the first year of the current CCSG funding period. J rgen K. Naggert, Ph.D., a molecular geneticist, has served as the Scientific Staff Supervisor since 1995. Dr. Naggert communicates regularly with the User Group and service personnel to insure that users have equitable service access and that their needs are met in the most efficient, cost effective and technically current manner. These regular communications have prompted growth and expansion of this Service, expanding and improving its offerings and anticipating the growing needs of Cancer Center researchers. Since the last renewal, Microchemistry has incorporated automated allele typing operations, adding a capillary sequencer and three robotic thermalcyclers, and expanded its gene expression analysis services to include real-time quantitative PCR and on-site microarray capabilities. The explosive growth in this area has required additional technical labor and the continual addition of material resources including cDNA and EST libraries. The Microchemistry Service is completely integrated with the other Cancer Center services including Flow Cytometry, and Cell Biology and Microinjection, to provide a comprehensive set of support services for cancer research. In keeping with the overall philosophy of the Center's Scientific Services, Microchemistry offers users services at the level they require. The Microchemistry Service provides core services to scientists engaged in a wide range of scientific endeavors, and without the availability of this service it would be extremely difficult for individual investigators to cost-effectively access the equipment and expertise critical to their research programs.